Keyframe
by LadyDoptera
Summary: Parecía sencillo en un comienzo, pero terminó marcando su vida para siempre...
1. 01

_Serie de drables en colaboración con JuuMLB (Wattpad) a modo de regalo a nuestro queridísimo amigo Alex-Sol_

 _Esperamos de todo corazón que te gusten los relatos de este pequeño AU._

 _En fin, empecemos!!!_

Dicen que las alas de las mariposas provocan huracanes al otro lado del mundo, que los detalles son capaces de cambiar grandes sucesos en la historia y pequeños gestos pueden marcar enormes diferencias.

Y el aleteo de una mariposa, más bien el tiempo que le tomó abrir sus alas para mostrarse al mundo, provocó un cambio sumamente significativo en esta historia.

Mientras un villano atacaba por primera vez la ciudad de Paris, una joven de cabellos azabache abría una extraña caja hexagonal con grabados chinos que había encontrado en su habitación. Al mismo tiempo en otra parte de la ciudad, un joven de ojos claros también hacía lo mismo al hallar una caja similar entre sus cosas.

Ambos las abrieron al mismo tiempo y quedaron cegados momentáneamente por la luz que se produjo al activar los Miraculous.

Aquí es donde comienza el cambio en nuestra historia.

La joven de rasgos orientales miró con sorpresa al pequeño y extraño ser de cabeza gigante que se encontraba frente a ella.

Una criatura rojiza similar a una catarina levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules del humano que a partir de ese momento debería guiar y acompañar para ayudarle a salvar Paris.

Un pequeño gato negro flotante bostezó con pereza antes de mirar algo desinteresado la habitación de su nuevo humano, solo esperaba que tuviese queso porque en verdad se moría de hambre.

Un joven varón vio atónito como un extraño... lo que sea que fuese eso, aparecía frente a él flotando en el aire.

La chica trastabilló un par de pasos hacia atrás sorprendida y asustada, tanteando con sus manos en busca de algo con que defenderse.

El chico parpadeó incrédulo y acercó lentamente su mano para tocar a esa... cosa y asegurarse de que fuese real.

— Mucho gusto, por favor no te asustes. Mi nombre es Tikki y soy tu Kwami. — saludó amable la catarina.

— Oye tú ¿Tienes algo de queso por aquí? Muero de hambre. — casi reclamó el pequeño gato.

Un sonido sordo se escuchó en el camarote del "Libertad" cuando Luka se desmallo de la sorpresa al tocar a Tikki y asegurarse de que era real.

Por su parte, apenas alcanzó su sable de esgrima, Kagami no dudó en arremeter contra ese extraño gato e intentar cortarlo a la mitad.

Las cosas serían un tanto diferente a la versión que todos conocemos.


	2. 02

Una joven de rasgos orientales blandía con fuerza y maestría su espada intentado cortar sin éxito a ese extraño gato flotante y parlanchín que no dejaba de volar frente a ella.

— ¡Miauch! ¡Que carácter! — se burló Plagg de su nueva portadora antes de ser traspasado otra vez por el sable sin sufrir daño alguno.

Kagami gruñó furiosa, frustrada de no entender lo que ocurría.

Irritada soltó otro grito de guerra para volver a atacar con más fiereza que antes.

El Kwami continuaba sin molestarse siquiera en esquivar los ataques de la chica, pero ya le estaba dando hambre y su portadora no iba a alimentarlo si seguía gritando así.

— Ya cálmate, déjame que te explique y hablaremos de esto con queso ¿Trato hecho? — intentó tranquilizarla el gato negro.

Kagami no iba a calmarse solo por esas palabras, pero ya se estaba cansando de dar tantas estocadas al aire y que ese extraño gato siguiese así con esa sonrisa burlona.

— Tienes dos minutos para explicar que se supone que está pasando, ni un segundo más. — finalmente cedió entre jadeos la chica. — ¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó desconfiada y demandante.

— Soy Plagg, tu Kwami. Te daré el poder de la mala suerte y destrucción. Estoy aquí porque fuiste elegida como mi portadora. — resumió el felino sin mucho interés. — Ahora pasemos a lo realmente importante ¿Tienes queso? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! — terminó por decir dramatizando.

La azabache miró aún con desconfianza a su supuesto Kwami.

Las cosas que le pasaban apenas llegar a Francia.

¡Y todo el mundo juzgaba a Japón por sus animes! ¡¿Qué nadie sabía lo que podía pasarle a solo un par de días de llegar a Paris?!

Fue entonces que una idea surcó en su cabeza.

— Muy gracioso Kami Plaga. — lo miró ofendida y sarcástica, recibiendo una mirada algo confundida del pequeño y oscuro ser. — Que broma tan original: burlarse de la chica japonesa con una parodia anime. — expresó enojada cargando de sarcasmo su voz.

Plagg la miró confundido sin entender ¿Qué era eso del Amine?

Sea lo que fuese, al parecer su portadora lo había tomado como una especie de insulto.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Paris, Luka despertaba de su desmayo aún bastante mareado y confundido.

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? — preguntó Tikki amablemente a su nuevo portador.

En cuanto el chico vio que la criatura roja de su supuesto sueño seguía a su lado, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse algo asustado.

La Kwami le sonrió con paciencia y dulzura, prefiriendo no acercarse demasiado para no asustarlo más.

— No te asustes, no voy a hacerte daño. — le dijo con voz tranquila la catarina.

Luka la seguía mirando anonadado y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

— ¿E-Estoy soñando? — fue lo único que pudo formular por la sorpresa.

Tikki sonrió ante su nuevo portador con ternura.

— Esto no es un sueño. Cómo te dije antes, mi nombre es Tikki y a partir de ahora seré tu Kwami. — repitió con paciencia. — Fuiste escogido para ser mi portador y el héroe que salvará a Paris de los akumas. — terminó de explicar sin perder su característica amabilidad.

Un solo pensamiento cruzó la mente del chico en ese momento: "Creo que finalmente acabé volviéndome loco".

Por su parte, Plagg masticaba una pequeña porción de queso después de por fin lograr convencer a su paranoica portadora de que no era una broma.

¡Por favor! ¿Los parisinos iba a dejar que destruyesen su ciudad solo para molestar a una chica japonesa que había llegado hace un par de días? Los humanos podían llegar a ser bastante estúpidos, pero tampoco tanto como para llegar esos extremos por un chiste.

— Déjame ver si entendí. — comenzó diciendo Kagami a su Kwami. — Fui escogida para llevar un anillo mágico de gato que me dará poderes, mi misión es enfrentarme a esa cosa que está atacando Paris y capturar ¿A una mariposa? — terminó de decir con duda.

— Un akuma, que es como una mariposa negra. Pero si, más o menos eso es lo que pasa. — contestó distraído el felino, demasiado concentrado en "saborear" su porción de queso.

— ¿Mi misión es atrapar una mariposa? — preguntó escéptica la chica.

— Algo así, pero un poco más complicado que eso. — respondió sin ganas el Kwami — ¿Tienes más queso? — preguntó ansioso.

La azabache suspiró algo molesta con toda esa situación, pero ella era una Tsurugi y los Tsurugi eran una familia de guerreros que no huían del peligro ni rechazaban las misiones asignadas, mucho menos escapan de su deber.

Y si su deber era ahora ser una extraña MagicalGirl digna de un anime que debía proteger la ciudad en la que ahora vivía, pues Kagami Tsurugi sería la mejor NekoGirl que salvaría a Paris.

Ella siempre era la mejor en todo lo que hacía, y eso de ser una heroína no sería la excepción.

Después de varias explicaciones de Tikki, Luka se colocaba los aretes mientras repasaba lo que tendría que hacer.

— Debo enfrentarme al villano, romper un objeto y atrapar a la mariposa que salga de este. — dijo viendo cómo Tikki asentía satisfecha. — Mis poderes son tener buena suerte y crear un... emmm ¿amuleto? Que será importante para derrotar al enemigo. — dijo algo confundido.

— Así es Luka, el Lucky Charm te dará un objeto que será la clave vital para obtener la victoria. Es importante que recuerdes esto: solo puedes utilizar tu habilidad una vez y en cuanto lo hagas solo tendrás unos minutos antes de destransformarte. ¿Entendiste bien? — dijo con paciencia la Kwami.

— Eso creo... — respondió el chico. — Solo puedo crear una cosa y después pierdo mi transformación, así que debo ser rápido. — intentó resumir la explicación de la catarina. — ¿Cómo hago para transformarme? — preguntó curioso.

— Solo debes decir: "Tikki transfórmame". — dijo sonriente la catarina.

— En ese caso... — comenzó diciendo Luka.

— ¡Luna transfórmame! — exclamó Kagami para invocar su transformación.

— ¡Mi nombre es Plagg! — corrigió molesto el Kwami.

— Lo siento. — se disculpó la azabache, se había confundido de nombre de gato negro mágico.

La chica tomó aire para volver a intentar transformarse.

— ¡Tikki transfórmame! — gritó emocionado Luka.

Ambos Kwamis fueron absorbidos por sus respectivos Miraculous, cubriendo momentáneamente a sus portadores con una luz antes de mostrarlos con sus nuevos trajes heroicos.

Los nuevos héroes se miraron sorprendidos a si mismos con sus nuevas apariencias.

— Supongo que podría haber sido peor... — murmuró Kagami al ver el lazo en su cuello que acompañaba un cascabel.

Podría haber sido peor, al menos no parecía del todo sacada de un anime de MagicalGirls, nunca entendería como esas chicas podían pelear tan cómodamente con faldas, tacones y tantos accesorios.

— No puedo creer que esto de verdad esté pasando... — fue lo único que dijo Luka al verse vestido con un traje con temática de catarina.

Solo rogaba no verse demasiado... femenino.

Es decir, ¡Por algo le decían Ladybug (¡LADY!) a las catarinas!

Ambos héroes suspiraron antes de disponerse a salir de sus respectivas casas, tenían una ciudad que salvar.


	3. 03

Una pequeña brisa despeinaba sus cortos cabellos mientras Kagami miraba cómo atardecía el cielo parisino, sin prestarle mucha atención. Miró sus manos enguantadas un momento. De sólo recordar todo lo que había pasado aquel día el corazón le daba un vuelco. Seguía sin caer en la cuenta.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado propiamente -escuchó que alguien decía a sus espaldas de repente. La cola de su traje se movió instintivamente.

Kagami se giró para mirar al que sería su compañero, de pie a su lado, con aquel traje de catarina tan llamativo. ¿La había encontrado por casualidad o seguido hasta el Arco del Triunfo?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? -preguntó volteándose nuevamente. El chico rió y se sentó a su lado, mirando el atardecer con ella.

Se hizo un silencio en el que cada uno estaba atrapado en su propia cabeza.

-Qué loco todo esto, ¿no? -comentó de repente él, casi suspirando. -Pensar que lo más interesante que pensé que pasaría este año era ir a la escuela.

-Ni me lo digas -murmuró Kagami. Apenas se había mudado a París y la contrataban como heroína. Nada de lo que había esperado de esta ciudad.

-Quiero decir -continuó el del traje de catarina-, somos superhéroes. ¡Superhéroes! Hace un par de horas estábamos batallando a muerte con un hombre de roca. ¡Y eso será parte de todos nuestros días!

-Sí, bueno, espero que no sea siempre como hoy -miró de reojo a su compañero-. Espero que tus estrategias de ataque vayan mejorando...

-Eh, mis estrategias de ataque son cien por ciento eficientes.

-Claro, como cuando te enredaste tú solo con el yoyo.

-Era todo parte del plan de distracción -justificó él.

-Uno que casi nos mata -retrucó Kagami. Él agitó los brazos.

-¡Peleamos con un hombre de roca, ¿y eso es todo lo que recuerdas?!

-Es lo más interesante -se encogió de hombros ella.

-¿Más que un animal volador parlanchín? -alzó una ceja el chico.

-¡También tienes uno! -exclamó Kagami, emocionada al saber que sí había sido real y que no se estaba volviendo loca.

-Eso creo -rió él, rascándose la nuca inconscientemente-. Digamos que me desmayé de la emoción al verlo...

El cielo estaba casi completamente oscuro, mientras las estrellas se hacían cada vez más y más visibles.

-Tú no estuviste nada mal hoy -comentó él, sonriéndole de costado. -Parecía como si vinieras practicando esos movimientos hace años.

Kagami rió un poco para sí misma. ¿Sería muy arriesgado contarle que practicaba esgrima desde que tenía consciencia? Quizás, más adelante...

-Y sin embargo, casi destruyes un edificio con tu ciclismo -finalizó el chico.

-Cataclismo -corrigió Kagami-. Y no iba a destruir ese edificio.

-Tu mano rozó la pared y si...

-¡Había tropezado con mi cola!

-... no hubiera sido por mí y mis rápidos reflejos...

-Quiero verte a ti combatiendo el mal con esta cola. -Kagami se cruzó de brazos.

-Ey, tranquila. Ya te acostumbrarás.

Kagami le pegó un codazo y el chico rió, algo adolorido.

Luego de un momento de silencio, Kagami decidió que era hora de irse. Al día siguiente debía empezar en un nuevo instituto y debía preparar sus materiales.

Estaba por extender el bastón que tantos problemas le había causado, cuando la voz de su compañero la detuvo.

-¡Espera! No me has dicho tu nombre.

-Nuestras identidades tienen que ser secretas, bicho -dijo ella.

-Me conformo con tu nombre de heroína -sonrió él. Después de pensarlo un rato, extendió su mano-. Hola. Puedes decirme Bug.

Kagami rió antes de aceptar el saludo.

-Dime Neko Noir.

 _Relato escrito por Juu_


	4. 04

Luka llegó al instituto con tanta adredalina que le sorprendía poder mantenerse -o parecer- tranquilo. Juleka lo miraba curiosa, pero no cuestionó su comportamiento. ¡Cómo le gustaría poder contarle todo lo que había sucedido a su hermana! Sin embargo, no podía, por lo que se limitó a saludar a un par de amigos y dirigirse a su salón de clases, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Eso de ser Bug lo tenía emocionadísimo y casi no podía contener el impulso de hacérselo saber a toda la escuela.

Se acomodó en un lugar junto a la ventana y se colocó los auriculares mientras seleccionaba desde su cuenta de Spotify algunas canciones electrónicas. Tal vez eso lo distraería del hecho de que era un héroe, que tenía poderes, que combatiría el mal junto a su asombrosa compañera y que aun así, debía seguir yendo al colegio.

Vio por la ventana cómo el sol mañanero se levantaba perezosamente y se perdió en la infinidad del cielo. Hubiera seguido así todo el día a no ser por el discreto codazo que le pegó su compañera de banco cuyo nombre aun no aprendía. Se quitó los auriculares y volvió a la clase, donde la profesora, parada en el medio del aula con una cara de póquer, mantenía su mano en el hombro de una chica casi protectivamente. Luka no le dio mucha importancia y se dispuso a sacar sus materiales para la clase.

-Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna. -escuchó que presentaba la profesora sin una pizca de entusiasmo. - ¿Le gustaría presentarse? -preguntó entonces a la chica.

Hubo un breve silencio hasta que una voz inundó sus oídos.

-Mi nombre es Kagami Tsurugi, y vengo de intercambio.

Luka soltó de repente el cuadernillo que sacaba en ese momento de su mochila, que hizo un estruendo al chocar contra el suelo. Todas las miradas fueron dirigidas hacia él, por lo que se agachó debajo del banco para recogerlo. Su mente viajaba a una velocidad de años luz mientras intentaba concentrarse en agarrar el maldito cuaderno, pero simplemente no podía.

Porque esa voz... Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado...

Era la voz de Neko Noir.

 _Relato escrito por Juu_


End file.
